Portable or handheld electronic devices, e.g., calculators, cameras, cell phones, other mobile devices, etc., are prone to fail due to impacts as a result of dropping. Several testes have been developed to check the reliability of integrated circuits (ICs) or chips for portable or handheld electronic devices under simulated dropping conditions.